It is becoming more common for users of cellular telephones to store ICE (In Case of Emergency) information on their device. Such information comprises personal and medical information about an individual, such as names, contacts, telephone numbers, blood type, allergies, medications prescribed, existing medical conditions, health insurance provider, etc. ICE information stored on devices is meant to be obtained when the patient is unresponsive.
A problem exists for first responders in extracting ICE information when manual extraction through the device's user interface is not possible. For example, if a first responder cannot locate or cannot obtain access to a victim's cell phone (e.g., cell phone is somewhere in the vehicle but can't be easily found), it may be impossible to obtain ICE information for the victim. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing emergency information to a requesting device that allows ICE information to be obtained, even when a device is not immediately accessible.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.